Writting all over
by Kinley Orton-Reigns
Summary: Cody gets drunk and there is writting all over his body


Typical day of my life, I get up with a major hangover and get ready for the day. I took a shower last night before crashing into my bed at the hotel. It had been once again a long night gathering in Mark Jindrak's room full of drinking and as usual I end up completely tanked and pass out but have no clue to how I made it back to my room...

I was walking towards my dressing room at the arena and heard some of the Diva's laughing at something as well as some of the superstars and I didn't think anything of it as I was listening to my ipod and not really paying that close of attention and once reacing my dressing room I change clothes and noticed the reason for all the laughing it was towards me as I was coverd in writting and it was in permant marker...This was the last thing I needed before my match tonight. I was so upset only Randy, Ted and Mark would be behind this and also John so not what I needed. I had to go and find Vince so I could get out of my match tonight before having to track down Orton, Jindrak, DiBiase and Cena before killing them...

I pull my clothes back on and head out of my room and run into Teddy and his wife Kinley and they were lost in their own little world and I went straight to Vince. After knocking on his door John walks up beside me and smiles at me and I just shoot him a go to hell look.

Vince finally opens his door and welcomes me into his office

"Cody what can I do for you?" Vince asked

"Well I need out of my match tonight I can't wrestle" I stated and looked at the ground

"Why not?" Vince asked

"This is why. I don't know who or why this was done but it happened last night" I stated and showed Vince my chest and back

"Did you lose another bet? I can't let you out of your match tonight sorry Cody not going to happen and do you have a clue to who might have done this?" Vince asked

"No it was a long night of drinking with the usual and I must have been the first to pass out" I replied and Vince just shook his head at me

"Well son I know my nieces wouldn't be drinking as they can't and I will talk to the rest of the group" Vince stated "Why don't you try to take a shower and get cleaned up the best you can. Is it also on your legs and arms?"

I just nodded my head and headed back to my dressing room not in the best of moods

"Whats wrong Codes?" Mark Jindrak asked me as he fell into step beside me

"Well I am trying to figure out why I have writting on my entire body and was I the only person to pass out last night and how in the fuck did I get back to my room?" I asked

"I think you were the only one to pass out the girls can't drink. I think it was Cena that carried your body to your room I don't know man I was too piss ass drunk as well" Mark told me and I just shook my head no more drinking for me.

I started to find my bodywash hoping this would help some with the writting.

Meanwhile in Vince's office

Gathered in his office were Randy and Stephanie Orton, Ted and Kinley DiBiase, Mark Jindrak and John Cena who were trying not to laugh still at the memory of what went on last night. Both Kinley and Stephanie can't drink due to the fact that both are 6 months pregnant and all.

"Okay the reason you all are in my office is I told Cody that I would find out who did all the writting on his body does anyone want to start here?" Vince asked

"No Uncle Vince" Kinley stated "Its his own fault"

"I hate to tell you this Vince but the boy is a light weight. If K wasn't pregnant she could out drink him and still be standing" Ted stated and John laughed at that statement it was true Cody was a light weight

"I have no doubt that Kinley could out drink him. But I have to tell him who did this or I could let it slide saying no one confessed but please the next time this happens get pictures of it and we can post them on the WWE website" Vince stated while trying not to laugh

"Okay Vince but I can't let him disgrace Legacy tonight so he isn't wrestling tonight is that cool?" Randy asked

"Thats fine Randy have a good night and steer clear of Cody tonight he isn't in the best of moods right now" Vince told us and we all got up and left his office still smiling as Randy, Ted, Mark and John all left to go and train in the ring the girls headed off to catering for the time being.

**Cody your not fighting tonight you need to thank Randy for that VKM**

_**I'll find him later thanks again did you find anything out CR**_

**Nope not much just keep your ears open and don't drink so much paybacks can be a bitch VKM**

_**Sweet thanks again CR**_

I had to come up with a plan and a good one at that. I knew we all had plans to go out tonight or at least in Mark's room again and drink till it was all gone again. That night after the matches were over we all headed to Mark's room but the girls and they stayed in Randy's room for the night well till they went to bed time to put my plan into action

"Cody you want more?" John asked

"Sure thanks man" I stated and John handed me another beer both Randy and Teddy were passed out to the world and I put my plan into action both Mark and John were outside talking with their new girlfriends and I slipped the red sharpie out of my pocket and went to work on Randy's face

"I'm a loser baby so why don't you kill me" was now written in Red Sharpie on their faces and I just took pride in my work and woke the both of them up and told them I was out and would see them in the morning. I told Mark and John bye and headed to my room and crashed out. Since my room was inbetween Randy and Ted's I knew that I would hear them when they saw their faces.

The next morning I was up and doing my normal morning workout with crunches and push ups when I heard Randy yell "Damn it Rhodes you are dead when I get my hands on you" I just laughed to myself and grabbed my shorts as I was getting ready to jump into the shower when I hear Ted "What the fuck is on my face, Damn it Rhodes you better run when I see you your dead" and I am thankful that neither Randy or Ted have a key or a connecting door to my room.

I go on about my day when I get out of the shower and wrap a towel around my body I can still hear the grumbling of Randy and Ted. I could also hear both girls trying to get the red off their faces and I was hoping it wouldn't happen. That way it would be even sweeter if one of them had their pictures taken and it was all over the news. I heard my phone chime with a text and i pick it up to look at it and it was Ted

**Code man do you want to join K and I for breakfast I think O and S are going as well TDJ**

_**Sure man hang on I need to get dressed just stepped out of the shower CR**_

**Okay hey did you hear Randy yelling? KRD**

_**Nope just got up a few minutes ago sorry K**_

**Cody you want to go to breakfast with S and I along with JR and K? RKO**

_**Hold up and yes let me get dressed CR**_

**Okay okay no need to get your panites in a bunch of it christ woman RKO**

_**Ha ha CR**_

I finally pulled my jeans on and did my belt and pulled my long sleeve WM 25 shirt on and slip my shoes on and open my door and was met by a very pissed off Orton and DiBiase

"You care to tell us how we have red sharpie on our faces Rhodes?" Ted asked

I looked at his face and it was clean...how in the world did he get it off? "There isn't anything on your face man why?" I asked

"Some time last night after getting to my room to join my sleeping wife I had red marker on my face and from talking with Randy here he had the same problem" Ted stated and sighed as the watched his wife come towards him "You okay sweetie?"

"The baby is moving and kicking me really hard Ted needing more sleep but I am needing to eat as well" Kinley stated as she and Stephanie headed down to eat breakfast "Nice try Cody...it comes off with face cleanser"

"Nice try with what Kiney I dont' follow" I stated as the five of us headed down to eat breakfast

"She means with the writting we had on our faces man thankfully the girls had stuff to clean it off and all...Cody I know your pissy because of what was done to you the other night but it wasn't us" Randy stated and pulled Stephanie to him and held her smiled down at her "How are you this morning?"

"Okay just worn out what time are we leaving for the next city?" Stephanie asked

"We aren't we are here for a few days Raw is on Monday honey and the house shows are done with we have the weekend off I thought we might stay here and relax" Randy told her and kissed her forehead

"Thats a good idea" Kinley stated "Teddy hon I am not feeling good I am going to go back up and lay down care to join me?"

"Thats fine honey Randy I will call you later" Ted stated and the two of them headed back up so Kinley could lay down.

After eating breakfast Mark stopped by my room and asked if I wanted to join him and John in shopping I agreed and we headed out.

"Man did you hear that Randy and Ted both had red sharpie all over their faces?" Mark stated

"What no I didn't hear anything Eve and I crashed as soon as we got to my room and I am next to Randy and Steph. Cody do you know anything of it?" John asked

"Nope sorry man after getting back to my room I put my Ipod on and crasehd out till about and hour and half ago" I stated so not the truth but they didn't need to know that not at all not by a long shot

"How did you find out John?" Mark asked

"Randy, Ted and I all walked to our rooms, I didn't pay too close attention we were all drunk" John stated simply

Cody just smirked to himself but that smrik didn't go unnoticed by Mark and John who by now were walking behind Cody quiet a ways to give him some privacy as he was on his cell phone

"You know once Randy and Ted find out it was Codes he will be in for it" Mark stated quietly

"I know I can't wait to see what Randy and Ted do to get back at him" John stated." Are we going to pick something up for the girls while we are shopping?"

"Might as well. I know that Ted wants to get K something special since she isn't feeling good I will text him after awhile with the info that we found out...yes Randy and Ted asked me to take out Codes and all" Mark stated with a grin

"Ah Rand asked me to keep an eye on him as well they are planning something" John stated

"Doesn't surprise me at all we better catch up to Code so we can get this done"Mark stated and with that they walk up to Cody who is still on the phone

As the shopping trip goes on Mark and John find the perfect gift for the girls the same necklaces and finally head back to the hotel and they could hear Cody talking to a friend and laughing about what he did to Randy and Ted. The made plans to meet up after the show and get drunk and Cody agreed.

That night after the matches everyone agrees to get totally trashed but the girls in my room and it was going to be an intersting night at that. I was on a high after winning my match and didn't pay attention and got completely drunk and the next thing I know I am passed out to the world and now the next morning waking up. Some how some way I stripped myself to my boxers and got into bed and now I am waking up with a massive hangover.

After getting up and looking in the mirror I realized that there was writting on my face, chest and arms, legs and I turned so I can see some of my back in the mirror and I was covered in writting...Ugh not again...

I just got out of the shower and my phone was ringing and it was my dad and he told me to get onto the WWE website and after logging on and I saw there was new pictures up and they were all over me and I was covered in writting I knew who did this and picked my cell called Randy who didn't pick up then tried TEd and tried Ted who didn't answer and tried John and Mark nothing I knew I was screwed for tonight...I guess paybacks are going to be a btich


End file.
